Songfic Series
by Sharina Silverstem
Summary: Rating for security. Dark Silver Angel bugged me to death to post one of these. If you like them, tell me and I'll post more. Oh, and read at your own risk.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Evanescence, any of their songs, or any Code: Lyoko characters. I do, however, own Dawn. My friend, Dark Silver Angel (AKA Janette), has agreed to let me use her original characters Anita and Daimion in later songfics.  
  
Random outburst: I like watermelons!

Janette: "Dear God, she's finally lost it.."

GOING UNDER by Evanescence Odd raced to the bridge, hoping he wasn't too late to save the girl he cared so much about. When he got there, he saw her perched on the top rail, ready to dive in.  
  
"Dawn, wait!"  
  
She turned to look at him with hollow eyes that clearly told him that she had given up the will to live any longer. _Now I will tell you what I've done for you_

_ 50,000 tears I've cried_

_ Screaming, deceiving, and bleeding for you _

_And you still won't hear me_

  
  
"Dawn, please come down from there." Odd offered his hand to help her down, but she just looked at him as if trying to believe, trying to forgive him. Then she gazed out across the water. _Don't want your hand this time, I'll save myself _

_Maybe I'll wake up for once _

_Not tormented daily, defeated by you _

_Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom _

_I'm dying again_

  
  
"Why should I come back, Odd? You and Ulrich shunned me when I needed your support. I love you, Odd, and Ulrich is like a brother to me. You abandoned me because of something that wasn't my fault."  
  
"We were wrong, Dawn. Please don't do this."  
  
"Goodbye Odd. I love you."  
  
Dawn jumped off the rail.  
  
"NO!!" _I'm going under_

_Drowning in you_

_I'm falling forever_

_I've got to break through_

_I'm going under   
_

As the water engulfed her, Dawn thought of everything she and Odd had been through together. She remembered how at Aelita's materialization party, he had hugged her close and whispered his undying love for her into her ear. Then, when the school's gang leader brought her to shame, he had left her to suffer alone. Was his love a lie? _Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies_

_ So I don't know what's real and what's not_

_Always confusing the thoughts in my head_

_So I can't trust myself anymore_

_I'm dying again_

  
  
Dawn felt a hand grab her wrist, and turned to see Odd. He dragged her to the shore.  
  
"I'm not going to let you just die, Dawn. I love you.  
  
Dawn made no reply. Her breath was short, and her vision was quickly fading. _I'm going under_

_Drowning in you_

_I'm falling forever_

_I've got to break through   
_

The last thing Dawn saw was the paramedics and Odd's face above her, like a beacon. She closed her eyes and the last thing she remembered were Odd's anguished cries as the paramedics told him the sad news.  
  
"No, Dawn! Please, anything but this!" _So go on and scream_

_Scream at me, I'm so far away_

_I won't be broken again_

_I've got to breathe_

_I can't keep going under_

  
  
A couple of days after Dawn's death, the young man who had raped her the week before was found dead in his dorm, apparently from taking a cyanide pill. No bottle was found in his room, but in a corner of the factory, hidden away, was an almost full bottle. Only two pills were missing. Odd's body was found the next day on the same stretch of beach he had tried to save Dawn on. A search of his person produced only a small photograph of himself and a sandy-haired, green-eyed girl laughing together. On the back, only three words were written.  
  
"I love you."  
  
THE END  
  
Thank you for taking the time to read my songfic. I really appreciate it. 

Sharina E. Silverstem


	2. Imaginary

(A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! I feel so loved...sniff... Anyway, this  
is Jeremy and Aelita. It's sad, but I'm working on a happy one. It might  
not be as good as my sad ones, though. Also, in each ficlet, all the  
characters are restored, so Dawn and Odd are back from the grave and all  
couple-ly again. If you want more Dawn/Odd, go read Dark Silver Angel's fic  
called Of Dreams and Nightmares. It's got some twists coming up. By the  
way, this chapter is dedicated to Jimbonian for making me laugh so hard I  
fell out of my seat and made my brother think I was on the wacky weed. If  
you want a chapter dedicated to you, make me laugh.)

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CODE LYOKO OR EVANESCENCE!!!Imaginary, by EvanescenceBEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!Jeremy rolled over and hit the snooze button. After a few blissful moments  
of sleeping in, Odd and Ulrich came in and started shaking him awake."Wake up! We've got class in half an hour, genius."

"Mm-k."

Jeremy got up, and Odd and Ulrich left. Jeremy stood looking at his  
computer, thinking about the dream he had had. He had dreamed that Aelita  
was finally in their world for good. He wished Odd and Ulrich hadn't woke  
him up.  
  
_I linger in the doorway  
  
Of alarm clock screaming  
Monsters calling my name  
Let me stay  
Where the wind will whisper to me  
Where the raindrops as they're falling tell a story  
  
In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my puirple sky fly over me_

_   
  
_In Lyoko, Aelita sat in a tower thinking about Jeremy and Earth. She also  
thought about the day Xana had turned on her and trapped her in the world  
they created together."Xana, I don't know if you can hear me, but why did you do this to me, to  
our friendship? We used to laugh all night at slumber parties and go  
shopping together, like normal girls do. Oh, why did you change? Then  
again, had you not trapped me here, I would never have met Jeremy and the  
others. For that, I must thank you."  
  
_Don't say I'm out of touch  
  
With this rampant chaos – your reality  
I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge  
The nightmare I built my own world to escape  
  
In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me__   
  
_Aelita sighed and exited the tower to wander aimlessly through Lyoko. She  
was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't notice the crab until it  
was too late. As it was knocking off her life points, she hurriedly opened  
a channel to Earth while dodging the laser. As the crab drained her of the  
last of her life points, the connection went through and she screamed for  
help."Jeremy, help me!"  
  
_Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming  
  
Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights_Jeremy turned immediately to his computer, only to watch in abstract horror  
as Aelita was hit. As she disentigrated, Jeremy started crying."Aelita...no..."  
  
_Oh, how I long for the deep sleep dreaming  
  
The goddess of imaginary light_Jeremy worked for hours trying to get Aelita back, but to no avail.  
Finally, the others sat him down for a talk."Jeremy, she's gone. She can't come back."

"No! I won't believe it! She'll come back!"

Dawn grasped his face and looked him steadily in the eyes. She almost let  
him go when she saw the pain and sadness in his eyes. But, she summoned her  
strength and spoke in a strong, calm voice.

"Jeremy, you and I are friends. We're all friends, and we all had a soft  
spot for Aelita. But what's done is done. Now, the least we can do is kick  
Xana's ass from here to Timbucktoo. Got it?"

"No, Aelita can't be gone!"

"Jeremy, she's gone! She's dead, and Xana killed her!"

"She's not gone."

"In a sense, I suppose. She'll always live through us, through our memories  
of her."

Jeremy smiled, and everyone took a moment of silence to remember their  
fallen comrade. Then they quietly filed out the door and to the factory.  
They were gonna teach Xana not to fuck with them like that. For good.


End file.
